


Lost Memories

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Family, Memories, Sad Lance (Voltron), Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Training today was a bonding exercise, but it meant memories that were long forgotten were being revaled.





	1. Chapter 1

When you live on a ship with six other people and fighting in a war, having a quiet day is rare. Allura had decided that this was the perfect time to a bonding exercise, she made her way to the dining hall where her paladins we're eating their lunch. Shiro had informed that it was ready a veaga ago, and shirtly after saw lance practically carrying the young green paladin to eat. When she reaches the room even qith the door closed she can hear all little family laughing and bickering like usual. She quietly takes her seat and hunk puts her plate of food in front of her. Eventually she decides to tell them of the afternoon training plan, she was excited for the exercise and was sure it would bring them closer together.

“paladins, today training will consist of a bonding exercise.”

Lance's POV  
Allura version of bonding wasn't something anyone really looked forward to, it usually meant going into each others minds. The last one had Pidge mad at Keith for at least a week. However that wasn't the only thing bothering him, these last few weeks had been hard on all of them, and I was having troubles keeping a smile up. I tried not to bother anyone and ke0t to myself for the most part. I was drained and was start to feel like dead weight to the team. Blue always reassured me that it wasn't the case but I couldn't stop the feeling. 

Once everyone was done eating we made our way to the training hall. Allura looked pleased with herself, Coran was wary but frim in his belief in the princess. The machines presented to us were the very devices the team was starting to hate.

“As you know these devices will allow you to see into each others minds however now they will pull one happy memory and one unpleasant memory for all of you to see. Something the team doesn't know.”

Pidge was the first to protest this, Hunk did as well, keith's face show his thoughts on the matter and Shiro’s face was calculating.

“Allura I don't think this is a good idea.”

“It is necessary for the team to have no secrets among one another. It could also pull from subconscious memories.” Protest died, between his year in imprisonment and the clone Shiro had enough missing memories.

“the program will not work with out all five paladins.” Allura finished essentially guilt tripping everyone into doing the exercise.

We each took a bad and put it on our heads while sitting down. The machines started and the first thing I felt was the rummaging through my head. The room disappeared and we were looking through Pidge's eyes. 

Standing on the stairs looking at the tv screen behind her mother as they announce the kerbours mission failed and everyone had died. They felt the emotions from the memory, anger, disbelief and a variety of other emotions. The room became black again and the next memory started. 

“Mom can we look yet.” mat's voice rang through their minds, the feels of joy and suspense filled them. A small peek to look to the side.

“not yet; Katie no peeking.” Pidge giggled.

“ok you can look now.” Their father told them. Opening their eyes, slowly was then meet with happy shouts of glee. Their was a puppy, fluffy and brown. Pidge clapped her hands, and waddled over to the pup. I couldn't help smiling along. 

We suddenly were brought back to the present. Everyone smiling, it was a special memory and I couldn't be more happy that pidge had it. We went back to the black world and were meet with a memory of Hunk baking with his mothers for the first time and how proud they were of him, the unpleasant memory came quickly though. 

His mother's were fighting in the room behind him, unaware hunk was around the corner.

“We can't afford to go further Ann, we just can't.”

“I'm his god mother, I have the paperwork and everything, and their just gonna take him from us. This can't be legal.”

“Their his only living relatives. Maybe it's for the best.”

“He'll have to move out of the country. They aren't thinking of him.” The memory vanished and I realized this was a small part of where Hunk anxiety came from.

The next person's memories came quickly and no one had time to prepare. 

“Daddy. Daddy where are you?” it didn't take long to realize it was Keith’s memory as little Keith looked at a mirror. Their were bruises on his face and he holding his dagger tight against his tiny chest. A woman suddenly bent down to memory Keith’s height. She grabbed his dagger from him roughly and smiled.  
“you live here now. Your father isn't coming to get you. Know get to work cleaning that floor.” the memory end with little Keith crying as he put his hand into the chemical water for cleaning. Two unpleasant memories in a row is not good for the soul. At least a positive one was coming. 

This one was a memory of Keith meet Shiro’s family for the first time.

“You must be Keith. Oh I heard all about you from my little Shiro.” The older female version of shiro sang  
“moomm.” Shiro looked embarrassed, none of us were ever gonna let him live that one down.

“Oh shush dear. Your so skinny keith dear. Shiro why didn't you tell he barely ate. I'm gonna have to make more food.” Suddenly Shiro's mother was pointing at Shiro.

“ever chance you get your bring him home mister.” Shiro was chuckling and agreed to her terms.  
“welcome home Keith.”

Truly a good memory. Though I wouldn't admit it I was actually glad that Keith had a family of sorts.  
We came back to the training room for a while. Talk about what had already occurred, Shiro and myself were the last ones to still have our memories picked at but it seemed to be taking a while, I could feel it rummaging through, not a great feeling. 

“ I wonder why Hunk's memories happened so quickly after one another.”

“Oh that's easy they happened the same day Pidge.” Hunk responded with a simple shrug like it didn't matter. Pidge's face was one of pure horror, if I had a camera I would have taken a picture of it.

“Who were they talking about?” Keith sounded curious, but my guess was he wanted his memories put on the backburner. What did surprise me was Hunk got uniquely squeamish about it.

“my mom's godson, I don't remember him too well; but my moms don't like talking about it.” Hunk was hiding something, He refused to look at me and he's my best friend. Allura's voice cut into my thinking though.

“sorry it's taking so long, seems to be trying to access memories that are gaps for Shiro and Lance.” Too say I was surprised by this would be a lie; I had no clue what gaps she was talking about. She kept talking.  
“Both of you have barriers preventing the memories from coming to light.” I wasn't the only one confused now.

“Shiro's makes sense. Sometimes humans repress memories in order to protect themselves. Usually it is because trauma is involved.” Pidge quickly explained to the two alteans. 

“which means what lance has some sort of trauma his brain is preventing him from remembering?” Keith said  
“I never experienced any trauma guys. No gaps in my memory.” Pidge seemed too think this over. Hunk though had theory.

“what if your mind created a different memory in it's place. I've heard that happens to some people.” I just looked at Hunk and I couldn't believe he was adding to their side of this. 

“so lance has a memory that isn't true?” Keith seemed really confused at this point. Before we could go any further, we were going into someone's memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The world remained black but there was a buzzing in my ear, muffled voice could be heard, I realized it was one of Shiro's memories. The voice became clearer and I was confused it sounded like my mother.

“I am able to care for him. My brother arranged for me to care for him in case something happened. Something happened and I have to fight to care for my nephew.” This didn't make any sense why would Shiro know his mom. Suddenly the room was full of mahogany brown colors, it took a moment but I realize that it was a courtroom my mother was sitting at the stand. In front of me was a fence with a table and two people sitting there, almost man another was a woman. The woman looked familiar but I wasn’t sure how; suddenly the man in front of me stood up.

“Mrs. McClain do you have any experience in raising a child?”

“Yes I do, I have four of my own.” I didn't like where this was going, I wanted to leave the room.

“So you have four of your children, is that not hard on your finances.” 

“it can be but we make more then enough to live comfortable.” 

“would taking on a fifth child create more strain on your finances?” mamá looked upset and I was feeling more uneasy and I didn't want to do this anymore.   
“We make enough to take of all of them.” 

“By that logic wouldn't Mrs. Garett, your nephew’s godmother, be capable of taking care of him as well? They have one child and a small surplus of money that could very well benefit young Lance as well.”

“In that respect yes she is capable of taking care of him, but he wouldn't be around his family. The people he has been growing up with.” I felt tears running down his face and realized memory him was crying.

“He just lost his parents and siblings, he needs to be with family who love him and understand his lost. Who can help him through it.” Her voice was raising as she was speaking and I felt memory me crying more. 

“Mrs. Garett and her family are grieving as well, would they not be able to guide him through his pain?”

“How dare you! I lost my brother, my sister and children to that fire! I lost my family!” the yelling be became muffled and the crying louder, he was being carried out of the room. He could see a small version of Hunk and felt the arms of the woman carrying him out and holding Hunk's hand. The memory ended, and I took the damn thing off. Before anyone could talk to me I left the room. 

That's not something you want to learn out in the far reaches of space. His Mamá was his aunt and one of Hunk's mother's is his godmother. How long has Hunk known? Is that what he was hiding earlier? Why wouldn't she just tell him the truth?

Suddenly I felt the smooth touch of metal; I looked up and saw blue. My feet must have brought me here. I could feel her purring in my mind, trying to calm him down. He ran his hand down her metal nose. 

“I'm ok. Mamá has a lot to explain but it can wait till the war is over. Maybe not knowing is better though.” I smiled and relaxed against Blue. This was home, and the past was the past.


End file.
